


The Red Fox!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Evil Villian calling himself The Blue Shark has been causing havoc through town, but never fear for The Red Fox will soon appear.</p><p>And he will fight and he will protect all the citizen's of Storybrooke! But who is this mysterious Red Fox? And Who is this evil Villian who calls himself The Blue Shark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Fox!

My Gold was out in his large labratory, practing his potion making again.

He was putting gold straw into vials to see what they will do, he was working on a new shape shifting potion that will allow the drinker to be able to change thier appearance at will.

He was smiling as he walks across the room a vial of red liquid in his hands heading torwards where he kept a handful of needles.

picking one of these up he suck it into the red liquid and soaked it up into the plunger.

Then taking a deep breath with confidence he plunged the needle into his arm and ejected the liquid into his veins.

He gave a horrible gasp and fell to the floor clawing at his arm where the needle had gone in.

But he could only lay there curled into a ball as the liquid did what ever it was going to do.

He lay there in pain for what appeared to be like hours before the pain finally disappeared.

When he finally stood up again he looked in the mirror and noted that there was no change in his appearance at all.

But at least the stuff hadn't killed him, he decided.

He threw away the plunger and decided to go lay day to get some sleep.

His body was suddenly feeling very woozy and strange.

Which was unusual, he was never one to sleep much.

But he decided maybe if he laid down maybe his body would stop feeling so strange.

The woozy feeling would pass somewhow.

The moment his head touched his pillow he was out like a light.

He slept painfully but deeply.

What he didn't realize at the moment was that the reason his body was so tired was because inside his entire DNA and body make up was changing, to accept a new DNA from the stuff he had put in his body.

Instead of making himself become a shape shifter he had some how managed to make his body mutate with the serum. 

He was no longer the same man he had been before he had injected himself with that Red liquid.

Thankfully there had been nobody around to witness what had happened to him.

~~~~~  
This next morning He woke up and felt rather strange still as his head pounded furiously, but he got up anyways to go find something to eat.

As he sat down to eat he noticed a lot of things.

First thing was that his hearing was incredibly better then usual, and that he could hear further distances then he has ever done before.

And two although he hadn't been doing it purposely he had been walking and moving a lot faster then normal.

As for his eating, he had an entire box of cereal eaten and gone in less then five minutes.

Feeling very curious about what was going on he cleared his bowl and headed back down to his lab to see about doing a few tests to see what was going on with him.

He drew some blood using another clean needle and then placed in under a microscope to look at it and he gasped as he realized what he was seeing.

Several cells were changing and mutating right before his very eyes.

Surprised he looked over at the rest of the liquid that sat on a table and tried to think of what had been in it, and gasped, there had been Fox blood mixed into that concoction. 

He ran several more tests before finally realizing that somehow he had managed to mutate his own DNA with the DNA of a fox! So now apparently he had the speed of, hearing and eyesight of a Fox as well as their appitite.

He quickly lifted his hands to try a few things and was very relieved to find that he could still use magic with ease and with out any trouble at all.

He sat back against a rolling chair to try and decide what he was going to do with his new found abilities.

Just then he spotted a magazine that Henry had left in his soft several months ago one that he had started reading himself and had even taken a liking to.

It was Henry's Comic book Spider man.

Smiling he thought hard and decided that what he wanted was to become to Hero that he had always wanted and dreamed of being when he had been a kid.

But first he would need a name and then a costume.

Then his eyes went back to the red liquid and the perfect name appeared in front of him.

He was THE RED FOX the new super hero in town.


End file.
